


Swim Club Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Comfort, F/M, Foreplay, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: Headcanons and a small fic from my tumblr writing blog~





	1. Headcanons

_Can I ask for polygamy relationship sfw and nsfw headcanons with Makoto x reader x Haru_

**SFW**

  * Unless you are a pretty good chef, I feel that Haru would do most of the cooking. It would be mostly mackerel at first, but once you make a fuss about a well-balanced diet, I feel he would do better to please both you and Makoto.
  * Makoto would try to keep both you and Haru on a schedule. He would keep one of those blank calendars on the fridge so that everyone could write out their schedules. 
  * Makoto insists on getting a cat, but Haru is a little hesitant. However, he easily gives in when you and Makoto both give him the puppy eyes.
  * They both insist on regular trips to the pool with you. They takes turns teaching you things, and they love holding you as they glide through the water.
  * Makoto is the one who is open about his affections with you. whether it’s holding hands or giving pecks on the lips before parting ways for work. He wants the whole world to know you’re his…half his.
  * Haru is more subtle about his affections. He surprises you by giving you his scarf when it’s cold, packing you a lunch, and giving you solid advice. He is your rock, and doesn’t feel the need to explain his relationship with you and Makoto.
  * Sometimes, when Haru and Makoto banter, you may feel like you’re stuck in the middle. They want you to be honest with them, and do what you feel is right, not because you feel obligated to,but because you love them both and just want what’s best for your relationship.
  * The boys love to play video games with you int heir spare time. You may notice that despite how effortlessly talented Haru is at nearly everything, he lets Makoto and you win sometimes just to make everyone happy.
  * They both get extremely protective if someone badgers you about your relationship with them. They both love you and each other very much, and will stand up for you and reassure you every chance they need to.
  * You will never feel unloved or unequal in the relationship. It’s not easy having a relationship with three people but with how close Makoto and Haru already are, they easily add you into the equation.



**NSFW**

  * Despite how they seem outwardly, both Makoto and Haru are both very passionate. They both initiate regularly, and love to pin you beneath them.
  * Makoto loves going down on you, seeing the pleasured look on you face when you scream and moan.
  * Haru loves it more when you 69 with him. While he enjoys pleasuring you, he also likes to feel pleasured at the same time. 
  * They both revel in taking you at the same time. It’s easier to do when you are all standing, and they love having you squished between them. 
  * Makoto’s cock is thick, and stretches you further than you ever have been before. He loves pounding into you hard.
  * Haru’s cock is long, and slightly curved, so he hits your spot perfectly every single time. He loves grinding into you, and imprinting himself inside of you.
  * They both love the feeling of cumming inside of you, though they will only do so with your given consent. They will do whatever makes you feel safe and happy.
  * When you’re not in the mood, Makoto and Haru will indulge in each other, though when you watch, it really turns them on.
  * Makoto likes to fuck you as you suck off Haru. There is just something about seeing both of the people he loves being pleasured simultaneously.
  * If Haru and Makoto are feeling very daring and adventurous, they will tie you up and make you watch as they fuck each other repeatedly. Talk about the ultimate orgasm denial.
  * You and Haru often both cuddle up to Makoto after sex. Though you have all switched it around, there is just something that makes you both feel safe and sound with him in the middle. He doesn’t mind either, wrapping one thick arm around each of you, before all three of you drift off to sleep.



* * *

_I was wondering if I could request Makoto Tachibana noticing that his s/o was covering their stomach with their arms constantly because the s/o thinks that they are overweight when they aren't?_

**Makoto**  - He is such a mother figure, that when he sees the one he loves being insecure in any way, he would do his best to cheer you up and know he loves you. Makoto has been a swimmer since he was young, so he has had a lifetime to hone and work his body into the masterpiece it is, however, he doesn’t see himself as anything special. He always looks to his friends and sees nothing but amazing things, and the same is with you. When he finds out that you are insecure about your middle, he will immediately tell you how much he loves you as you are, and he fell in love with in the shape you are in, so there is no real reason to change yourself. He would touch and kiss your stomach and middle, getting you used to his affections for you, even if you think you are imperfect. He would lift you up and twirl you around, telling you how light you are to him, and how much he loves ad adores you. He would encourage you to wear a bathing suit (style of your choice of course) and have you hang out with him and the others at the pool or at the beach, showing you first hand none of them care that you are curvy, they just love you for yourself. If you still felt a little insecure (because I know I would next to that Greek god) he would encourage you to jog with him. He would make a couple’s playlist, and get you guys matching shoes or jackets or something, so that you can feel more connected to him. He would start off slow and work you at the perfect pace. Also, it would be a great option to start swimming with him, and if you didn’t know how, he would be MORE than happy to teach you. Spending time with each other doing things that are fun and make the both of you laugh is a great way to not only shape up a little but to also both become more comfortable and confident. And, of course, no matter what you do, whether sitting on the couch eating shrimp chips or out at the pool, he would never fail to hold you close and tell you how much he loves you.

* * *

 

_could you possibly do fluff/nsfw headcanons for Nagisa (Free) please????_

**Nagisa**

  * Loves to hold hands with his partner. Absolutely adores and craves it. Sweaty, clammy, dry, cold, hot… just give him the hand to hold and he will never let go.
  * This often results in his partner getting dragged all over the place with him. Really, he just craves their presence so much, he wants to share every experience with them.
  * Also loves hugs. And not just small or quick hugs. He likes hugs where their arms are wrapped firmly around each other, palms open against the other and faces buried against each others’ necks. Will hold his partner in a hug for a good long while, sometimes swaying them back and forth gently.
  * He loves eating food, especially sweets, and would love to gorge with his partner. Loves to watch them eat, little crumbs stuck to their lip and chocolate smeared at the corner of their mouth. Would adore it if they got into feeding each other as well. 
  * Cuddling of any kind is an absolute must. Leaning against each other, back to back, chest to back, legs tangled while they do homework. He loves any sort of physical contact with his partner. He wants to hold them close and feel their breath.
  * If his partner shaves their legs too, then he loves the feeling of rubbing their freshly shaved legs together. Laughs as they revel in the smooth skin. Will wiggle around with them on a soft blanket for fun. 
  * Cute nicknames are always falling from his lips. A mantra of his partner’s name is twisted and recreated a million different ways, and he absolutely loves when their cheeks blush from it. 
  * He loves to rub his head gently against them. Their shoulder, back, chest, arm, wherever. He does this to his friends sometimes, but it will be a regular occurrence with his partner. 



**NSFW**

  * Long make out sessions a daily thing with Nagisa. He loves trapping his partner in his arms and kissing them, laving their mouth with love and attention, until they need to pull away for air. 
  * When he cuddles with his partner, he is unashamed to rub against them, letting feel his growing arousal, when he wants their attention. 
  * Love dry humping. Just their legs wrapped around each other, rubbing frantically together until they both cum. Doesn’t even mind the mess it makes. 
  * Every single inch of skin exposed to this boy has the possibility of being marked. He loves leaving hickies all over his partner’s body, some in very intimate locations for his eyes only. And of course some that let the world know who you belong to.
  * Is a total tease when it comes to oral. He flutters his tongue along his partner’s sex, watching them squirm beneath him with a mischievous smile. Sucks them gently, without to much friction. Practically waits until they are in frustrated tears before giving in to their pleas. 
  * Always has novelty and experimental condoms in his drawer. His partner never knows what exactly he is going to pull out next, but they are better to just go along with it. 
  * Whines and cries out pretty loudly when having sex. Doesn’t matter if he’s on top or bottom, he’s just loud. Loves to hear his partner’s voice as well, knowing how good he is making them feel.
  * Has toys for he and his partner. Cute little butt plugs, a colorful dildo, little vibrators, and some fuzzy handcuffs. Only uses them once he gets the okay from his partner. But when they go down that road, he will make it well worth their while. 
  * FOOD PLAY! Absolutely loves smearing sweets on his partner’s body and languidly licking it all away. Chocolate sauce, strawberry syrup, whipped cream, ice cream, cake frosting… everything will be smeared on them at one point. He even tried for pizza once but the effect just wasn’t the same.
  * PET PLAY! Both ways. Loves being the master to his partner, and pampering them when they are good. Cute little ears and a tail butt plug. Loves when they switch roles and he gets pampered for a day. Absolutely milks it for as much as he is worth. 
  * Laughter is a huge thing when with Nagisa. He doesn’t want everything to be so dire and serious all the time. While he can be, he prefers the lightness of laughter. Laughing during kissing, laughing during oral, laughing during and after sex. He jut wants to see his partner happy, and let them know he is happy too.



* * *

_Could you do some NSWF headcanons for Haru and Rin (Free), pretty please?_

**Haruka Nanase**

  * His kisses are rather sloppy and lazy, slow and relaxed. While he does enjoy kissing, he really isn’t into trying to eat his s/o’s face off. His lips are sometimes chapped due to constantly being in pool water and not smearing on chapstick. Laves his tongue into his s/o’s mouth with little flutters and tickles. 
  * Much more enthusiastic about laving his partner’s neck with kisses and nips. Leaves little hickies and marks all over their neck (if they allow him), little marks to remind them of him. He doesn’t really care about what other people have to say, as long as he pleases his partner.
  * Likes to use his partner’s chest as a pillow. He is calmed down when laying with his ear over their heart. Uses the position to stimulate their chest with his breath and tongue. Likes the little gasps they emit when he can get their nipples to pearl through their shirt. 
  * Reversely, he likes it when his partner nibbles and lightly scratches his nipples. Something about the stimulation has his breath catching in his throat. 
  * His hands are usually cool so it can be a shock to his partner to suddenly feel cool fingers dancing along their skin as he slowly disrobes them. However, they have come to associate the feeling with Haru, and can’t help but shiver in anticipation when they feel those cool fingers on their skin. 
  * King of oral. As with kisses, he likes to take his time and slowly work over every inch of his partner. Licks and nips their thighs, leaving lots of little marks. Once his mouth descends on them, he works them over as the writhe beneath him. Moans lowly when they buck up into his mouth. His tongue gingerly traces all the little detail before he flattens it and tastes his lover thoroughly. Doesn’t stop until he has them cumming at least once, and drinks up every drop of their essence with vigor. If he is feeling particularly needy, then he will incorporate his fingers into the mix as well. 
  * He enjoys receiving oral, though sometimes he gets a little embarrassed watching his partner go down on him. Likes when they engulf his cock slowly until he can feel the head hitting the back of their throat, and then slowly pulling off. Cums faster if they fondle his balls as they suck him. Always asks if it’s okay to cum in their mouth, otherwise he spurts on their face or chest.
  * Makes it a point to always wear a condom. He has a long and difficult future ahead of him in the swimming profession, and he really doesn’t want to risk having any children until he feels the time is right. 
  * Enjoys a sex position called  _[Teaspoon](http://cdn.skim.gs/images/iexofztkvmlnc1ojkod0/sex-positions-guide-teaspoon)_. He can easily hold his partner close, breathe in their ear, and stimulate them all at once. as is consistent with his style, he will work them up slowly before pushing them over the edge into orgasm. He holds their body tight to his own as they convulse, making the tremors draw out as long as possible. Leaves little bites on their shoulder.
  * Haru is a huge fan of overstimulation. Likes to work his partner until they are screaming his name. He holds them tightly as they try to wriggle away from his hold, working them through until they are nearly crying. Also tries to see how many times he can make them orgasm in a single session.He loves knowing he is the reason his partner can hardly walk when he is through with them.
  * 99% of the time, his aftercare involves taking a bath. There is no better place he can think of that will allow he and his s/o to fully relax after a hot session. Runs warm water in the tub so they don’t overheat, and happy allows them to recline against his chest. Nimble fingers run over their skin, brushing against all the marks he left on their skin. Sometimes he will also massage their shoulders if they are feeling sore. 
  * That being said, he is also a huge fan of having sex in the bathroom. Now, hear me out as to why I say it this way. In Japan, for people who may not know, you actually wash outside of the tub. A lot of bathroom look a little like [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/67/36/62/67366200f2a60873d3cc9e0fb0c811d6--bathroom-plans-bathroom-stuff.jpg). As you can see, the actual washing area is different from the bath, and it is expected of a person to wash off all grime and dirt from the day before using the bath for soaking and relaxation. I only point this out because Haru would definitely use each different area in a different way ( _and thus concludes admin c’s educational hour_ ). 
  * As they shed their clothes in the changing area, he brushes up against every sliver of bared skin, teasing them. He kisses and marks their neck, knowing he can just wash away his saliva with the shower. Sometimes, he can smell a little of the chlorine water from the pool on their skin, usually after he has come back from practice, and it gets him hard quick. 
  * He enjoys washing their back and hair, able to get his hands on as many parts of them as possible. As he rinses them with the shower head, he tends to tickle and stimulate different parts of their body with it as well. Switching the water pattern and pressure gets different reactions from his partner, and he takes advantage of every single one of them. Loves watching his partner comes apart as he directs the spray right on their genitals and works them through an orgasm.
  * Once he has them planted in the bath, things can go a couple different direction. Sometimes, depending on how tired they are, they will get each other off just using their hands. Facing each other, legs bent to accommodate the other, they stroke and finger until they are both moaning and cumming. The other way would have them straddling Haru in the water as they fuck. The weight of the water changes the way they move against each other, and when they really get going, water may splash over the edge of the tub. Either way, Haru wants them cumming apart because of him. 
  * Since Haru gets pretty excited in the water as it is, his partner may notice that he gets worked up rather quickly. He tends to go a little harder then usual, as well as emit louder moans and grunts. He cums faster and harder when taking them in water. 
  * This also leads to him getting a little worked up if his partner visits him at the pool. While he takes practice very seriously, it makes his adrenaline spike. He feels the most desperate for them as all the other members of the team are leaving the pool, and he may be left alone with them. There have been a handful of times when his partner has found themselves stripped and pushed into the massive pool only to be utterly overwhelmed by Haru. He presses them against the wall of the pull and fucks them until it feels as though his legs are going to give out. 
  * Aside form using the shower head to get his partner off, he also has a couple of toys he likes to tease them with. He is not ashamed or upset by the use of toys, and believes that if they are contributing to the pleasure of his lover, then they are more then welcome in the bedroom. Has some bullet vibrators and pleasure spot stimulators that he will turn on his partner, only turning them off when they beg him for a break. Likes it when they turn the bullet on him and stimulate his cock until he is cumming nearly hands free. 
  * Has also used a blindfolds and restraints in the bedroom. There is an added thrill when his partner can’t see or predict where the pleasure may reach them next. Gets a thrill out of seeing their surprise and working them through quick unexpected orgasms. He also gets quite the thrill when they do the same to him and treat him to unending pleasure. 
  * Sometimes both he and his partner fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. There are just days when they are that exhausted. However, Haru may wake up in the middle of the night, stirring for a little pleasure. He will slowly rouse his partner from their own slumber with kisses and caresses. He takes it rather easy on them, just lifting their leg to slip into them as they both lay on their sides. He plants kisses and strokes all over their skin as he works them to a slow and pleasurable peak. Readjusts their clothing when they are done, and curls himself around them as they both back asleep. 
  * While Haru appreciates lingerie as much as the next guy, he gets much more turned on when his partner tries on bathing suits for him. All the different cuts and shapes and exposure… he gets riled up rather fast. He makes it no secret that he enjoys seeing them in their bathing suit, and enjoys it doubly as much if he can slip it to the side and have his way with them.



**Rin Matsuoka**

  *  His kisses are rather rough and desperate. He has one hand wrapped around the back of his partner’s neck as he assaults their mouth with nips and licks. Has made their lip bleed on accident as he sucks and and nibbles them. Sometimes, if he is feeling particularly needy, he grabs a fist of their hair to steer their head the way he wants as he practically steals their breath. 
  * All about them hickies and love bites. On more than one occasion, he has creating a necklace of purple and blue around his partner’s neck as he laves them with all of his attention. He is also big on biting if his lover allows, and they have a hell of a time covering up the teeth marks he leaves behind. 
  * Though he can appreciate the chest of his partner, he much prefers trailing kisses down their back, Something about the curve of their spine beneath his hands and mouth really turns him on. Definitely appreciates it if the return the favor. He particularly enjoys when they worship his strong shoulders. 
  * Rin has always been more on the warm side, which is why he really doesn’t cover up when he sleeps and stuff. His body burns twice as hot when he gets worked up, and it sometimes surprises his partner when they can feel the heat of his skin over their own burning arousal. 
  * He is rather generous with oral, trying to shove his partner to orgasm as quickly as possible. He never wants to hurt them, but wants them writhing and screaming beneath his tongue s soon as possible. Usually uses his fingers as well, and pushes them over the edge with a primal growl to their genitals. Cleans up every drop of their juices when they cum, and then slants his mouth over theirs so they can taste themselves on his tongue. He finds it extremely arousing.
  * Despite wanting to make his partner scream with pleasure, he can also be an extreme tease. Where Haru like to overstimulate his partner, Rin would rather his partner beg for each and every orgasm. Something about them threading their fingers through his hair, or their nails raking across his skin gives him a secret thrill. 
  * Will dirty talk his partner like no tomorrow. His hot words brush over their skin with his ever touch, causing them to edge further to release. Murmurs into their skin as he pleasures them, and whispers in their ear until they are screaming in his. 
  * He loves his partner going down on him, but he can get rather rough. He grabs a fist full of their hair and sets his own pace as they take his cock into their mouth. Growls and grunts as they stimulate him with their tongue. They can get a drawn out noise from deep in his throat when they suck him hard. When he gets really close, he grabs their head and just outright fucks their mouth. If they are comfortable with it, he has even fucked into their throat a few times, though he doesn’t like to because he doesn’t want to risk harming them. He really enjoys being able to cum down their throat. 
  * He makes it a point to always wear a condom. He plans on being an Olympic swimmer, which will take him away from home a lot. He doesn’t want to have children at a time when he may not be able to be there for them. He lost his dad at a young age, and he remembers all the times he wished he were there when he needed him. He doesn’t ever want to put his children in a position where they feel they don’t have a father there to love and protect them. 
  * He loves to fuck his partner doggy style. Something about being able to hold their hips like a vice and pound into them from behind. He may tug on their hair so they arch their back further, or even shove their face into the blankets as he completely ruins them. If he is feeling generous he will reach around and stimulate them as he pushes them into an orgasm. 
  * He moans and curses loudly into their back as he gets closer, and sometimes will spank their ass if he is feeling frisky. They usually walk away with spaced bruises on their hips from where he grips them tightly. 
  * Since he tends to be rather rough during intercourse, he takes aftercare very seriously. He takes a moment to get a wet cloth and bottle of water for his partner. He has them re-hydrate as he wipes them down thoroughly. He often puts one of his own shirts on them before crawling back into bed and pulling them to his chest. He speaks softly to them, giving them praise and love for everything they are. He rubs his hands gingerly over their body until they can fully relax. He gives them chaste, gentle kisses until they breath deepens and they fall asleep. 
  * There have been a few occasions where Rin has fucked his partner at the pool. It is usually when there is no one else around, and he doesn’t have to worry about them getting caught when as they scream. While he has indulged them a few times, it doesn’t happen very often. 
  * He much prefers pinning them to the shower wall after everyone else has gone home. The large open showers int he locker room provide a much better place for him to have his way with his partner, while simultaneously getting clean. He especially enjoys wrapping their legs around his hips and pressing them back into the wall as hot water pours over the both of them. He fucks them thoroughly until the both cum and slide to the floor. 
  * Loves to see his partner dress in beautiful lingerie. Something with sheer lace and colors that contrast their skin get him riled up pretty fast. He teases them through the underwear, wanting to see them in it as long as possible. Will only strip them from the scraps when he is ready to fuck them into oblivion.
  * Loves to tie them up when he has sex, practicing intricate knots that add to the stimulation he gives them. Not just the binding of their arms, but silk scarves and ropes tied around their body: across their chest, forcing their legs open, and sometimes even stimulating their genitals. 
  * On that note, he also has a sex swing that he hangs when he wants complete control over their pace. Straps their ankles up and controls their pace while they can’t do anything but shout at the ceiling. When he finds a rhythm he particularly likes, he lets their own weight work them onto his cock, moaning and grinning devilishly at them as he gets his way. It’s also easier to control their body when he snaps and starts fucking into them, giving them no option but to take everything he has to give.
  * He is a huge fan of the Hitachi Wand. Loves the power behind the tool, and uses it on his partner on a regular basis. Likes to use it while he fucks them, because not only do they tighten down on his cock, but sometimes he can feel the vibrations from inside as well. Really enjoys it when his partner gets cheeky and uses it on him. The vibrations are unreal when focused on his pleasure spots.
  * There isn’t a single room in the house/apartment that they haven’t fucked in. Rin believes there is no place that he can’t just bend his partner over and have his way with them. Even the kitchen table has been used as a rather helpful surface for them to enjoy each other before they both head off to work.
  * On those rare days when Rin has a day off, he will still get up early to exercise, but he knows his partner will still be asleep when he gets home. He’s not one for going back to sleep after exercise, so he wakes them up instead. With his head between their legs. Coaxing them up with a nice slow tongue fucking is one of his favorite ways to kick off a day off. After he has them screaming as they cum on his tongue, he encourages them to join him in the shower. Afterwards, they usually have a healthy brunch.
  * No matter how rough or playful Rin may get, he always tells his partner how much they mean to him. He also listens to everything they have to say. If they don’t consent it, then he doesn’t even think about doing it. Sex is supposed to be fun and mutually consenting. So while he lies to explore new possibilities with his partner, it is ultimately about their pleasure and happiness. 



* * *

_I was wondering if you could do NSFW headcanons for Rin Matsuoka please?_

**Rin Matsuoka**

  * Slow romantic kisses, where he grips the back of his partner’s neck and holds them in place as his lips move over theirs. Likes using his tongue to map out their mouth, and moans as they kiss. All about the romance and connection he has to his partner, and his kiss is just one of the ways he conveys his feelings for them. Sometimes he likes to nibble on their bottom lip, but never bites them too hard since he doesn’t want to hurt them.
  * Loves skin to skin contact. He sows a lot of skin on a regular basis, but when his partner strips their shirt and lays across his chest, he is in heaven. Loves to leave hickies on them, and gives them the same liberty. Though people will be able to see the marks his partner leaves behind, he is not ashamed of them. Though once he gets to the Olympic level, he will try to tone it down for professionalism.
  * Though he loves to give oral to his partner, he is all about receiving. He never demands it of his partner, but he makes it very clear how much he absolutely dies over their mouth on his stiff erection. He starts out gripping his thighs or the material of his short, but will thread his fingers through his partner’s hair. Steers their movements with his hands, and will even go as far as using their mouth to his content. With their permission, of course. Moans loudly, and cries out the closer he gets to orgasm. He likes when his partner lets him cum in their mouth, though he won’t force them if they don’t like it. 
  * Prefers positions that give deep eye contact with his partner. He wants to watch their face contort with pleasure, hear every sound that comes from between kiss-swollen lips, and revel in the pleasure they give each other. Sex to him is more than just sex. Rin is incredibly sensitive, and these emotional connections are very important to him.
  * Pool sex/shower & bath sex/ water sex of any kind. He spends so much of his life in the water; and washing salt and chlorine from his skin. Taking the time to pleasure his partner in this element will make the experience that much more amazing in his eyes. Water has a different effect on the motions of the body, and he likes the burn of muscle as he thrusts inside of them. It also takes less effort for him to hold them against the pool wall when he fucks them in the water. Shower/bath sex allows him time to explore his partner’s body while helping to wash them. Rediscovering all the beautiful parts about them as they clean each other gives him great satisfaction.
  * Is open to the idea of toys for his partner, though he wouldn’t want them to dominate too much of their sex life. He likes using vibrators on his partner, especially to tease them. The little extra things he can do to bring them to a higher plane of pleasure. Also, since he travels for his swimming, he is not ignorant to the fact that they probably uses sex toys while he is away. He doesn’t expect them to go without while he is training. 
  * He often wakes his partner up in the morning with some slow, sensual sex. He wakes up well before them to jog and work out, so after he comes back home he wakes them up with a surprise. He is always gentle and slow with them, realizing that they will wake up slowly and sometimes reluctantly. He doesn’t want to just thrust into them and risk hurting or upsetting them. Slow kisses and warm words wake them up, and his hands will roam their body slowly. Once they seem more awake, he will initiate intimate touches that make clear his intentions, and only with their consent will he go further. They usually do, and he revels in the fact that he is better than any alarm clock on the market. 
  * When he has been away from his partner for a long time, or he is feeling particularly stressed, sex can seem rather rough. He doesn’t want to hurt or scare them but this level of intimacy is another way for him to express his feelings. He gets terribly desperate when he has been away from his partner for long periods of time, and wants them beneath his chiseled frame as soon as possible. Also, when he really needs to get some stress and steam out of his system, he might relate that through intercourse. He bites harder, leaves darker hickies, and pounds his partner practically through the mattress. He is surprised to find them begging for more despite the multiple times he has already made them cum, but who is he to deny them.




	2. Counting the Stars on Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei feels his heart flutter over a special little butterfly~

Rei Ryuugazaki would never have considered himself to fall for something as illogical as love or crushes. Even when Iwatobi welcomed a new student to their ranks his third year, he ignored the gossip about how beautiful the new girl was. Even when she turned up in his class, flushed cheeks and voice meek as she introduced herself, he did not pay any more mind to her than necessary. When he was informed by Nagisa that she was joining the track and field team, he let it slide in one ear and out the other. When the new recruits for the team would waste his time by ogling her from the rooftop pool, he would merely drill them twice as hard. 

Rei was, however, the kind of guy who got caught up in the world’s natural beauty. In the way the butterflies always danced around the school when the cherry blossom were in bloom. The way a person could arc into the water when performing a perfect dive. The smile on his friends’ faces when they got to meet again after a long time. The look on his parents’ faces when he got the acceptance letter to his first choice school… with scholarships. Perfect form, strategic planning, exquisite thinking… that was beautiful. But of course, like it had many other times, the world decided to put something in his way; something that would change his entire world with a single moment, and change his thinking forever.  

It just so happened when he had stayed late to clean up after swim club. He had taken on the responsibility himself, as to be an example to all those in the club, and to pull his own weight in the club responsibilities, even though he was captain. The sun was setting, and he found himself stopping every once and a while to admire the colors the clouds turned when reflecting the sun going to sleep.Oranges the color of autumn leaves, pinks the color of Nagisa’s favorite strawberry filled buns, yellows the color of the daffodils that grew in his mother’s garden. The clouds looking like fluffy pillows ready for him to rest his tired head upon. The last vestiges of blue the color of the ocean when he went to the beach with his friends. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he turned to put away some of the floating equipment, when he just so happened to catch some movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look out over the school grounds, he saw someone running on the track. It wasn’t uncommon for the track and field team to work just as hard and late as his own swim team, but he never saw anyone staying quite this late. If any runners felt like getting in extra practice, then they would jog their own routes near their homes. This person, however, just continued to run practiced sprints around the oval, staying expertly in the lines. Even from a distance, Rei could recognize the long, silky ponytail swinging about as they ran. 

Turning his attention away from the runner, he made his way inside to change back into his uniform and finally head home for the night. He was quick and efficient in changing, as he was in many other areas of his life, and made his way down the stairs and out the back of the school. He would usually jog a couple of stations away before catching the tram and heading home, but tonight he was so tired he decided to just catch the closes train. However, his thoughts were again interrupted when he walked out the back of the school and was blinded by the sun. However, it was not the light that jarred him and forced him to stop in his tracks. It was the perfect form silhouetted in front of him, finally coming to s stop where her water bottle and a towel waited for her. 

After throwing her head back and taking a long swig of water, he watched as she stared straight up into the sky and caught her breath. In that moment he was captivated. Her skin reflected the time she spent outside, her form trim with the evidence of all her practice and hard work, and the content look in her eyes. He recognized that look, a look he wore once. When he had thought he needed nothing else but to stick to his plans and routines, not wanting anything else to get in his way. The calculated manner in which you made every move, every decision; it was all critical. But it wasn’t just the recognition of a kindred soul, but something else, that had him losing his breath. 

She must have heard him gasp, because she turned towards him, and he could see half of her face appear in the dying light. It was then that he knew he was truly a changed man. Once again, the earth had worked its magic and he was lost to another unexplained phenomenon. The golden freckles that spattered across her cheeks, creating happy little pictures on her face like the connect-the-dots he used to play as a child. His eyes traced every pattern his mind could possibly fathom; shapes, words, pictures… bliss. 

“Ryuugazaki-san, is something wrong?” her delicate voice asked. How had he never noticed how lyrical her voice sounded, better than any siren song described in The Odyssey. 

“U-Um, no… sorry,” he said. He could feel his face turn a thousand shades of red, which made him feel even more embarrassed. He had never even fathomed that he would get so flustered over something as ridiculous as a girl. Yet here he was, shuffling away with his heart trying to beat out of his chest, taking deep breaths in an attempt to cool his face.

“Have a safe trip home, Ryuugazaki-san,” she called out to him. He stopped in his tracks, and something he didn’t even know lived inside of his head possessed him, forcing him to tun back and look at her again. Her face was now illuminated even better in the sun’s last rays, and he counted even more beautiful marks sprinkled across her nose. His breath was caught in his throat once again, and he didn’t know if he could actually form a response.

“Thanks,” he muttered, and then ran like he was escaping a plague. That’s exactly what it felt like, escaping this plague that infected so many others his age, even younger and older. Heck, even his own family had fallen victim to this irrational thing. But no, he would refuse to be so so weak. So as he lay in bed that night, he vowed to himself that he would not let such feelings get in the way of what is most important to him. He would not allow his grades to slip and cost him his scholarship; he would not allow the image of her running to seep into his thoughts as he drilled the team during practice, he would not allow her to push her way into his life and ruin the plan he already had set for himself. Rei was better than that, and he knew it. 

Much to his disdain, Rei didn’t even last one day. The next morning, as he met up with Nagisa and they walked into the classroom, she was already seated at her desk. How had he not noticed how close she was to his own desk… and right next to Nagisa. Nagisa seemed completely oblivious to Rei’s lingering gaze on the girl, on the way she twirled a piece of hair from her ponytail and read a book about… unicorns? His actions were nearly given away when he almost walked right past his desk while he was attempting to read over her shoulder. Nagisa looked over his friend, wondering if he was just tired from all of the practice, but was quickly thrown back into his story about getting his morning Iwatobi bread, and filling Rei in on the details. 

When class finally started, Rei thought for sure that the lesson would engage him enough to distract him from the girl who sat right next to his best friend, but as the teacher’s voice droned on, he found his thoughts swimming away from calculus, and instead staring at the little mole she had behind her right ear. It was darker in color than her freckles, yet it captivated him just as much. He imagined what it might be like to touch it. Would there be a slight bump where it rose from the skin, or would it be smoother, like a beauty mark? Who was he kidding, all of her marks made her beautiful. Every spot and mark like a a fairy’s kiss, blessing this magical creature set before him.

“-gazaki…. Ryuugazaki?!” Rei finally snapped to attention at the teacher’s stern voice.

“Huh?” he said dumbly. Immediately, the teacher scowled, causing him to flush and a couple of students around him to laugh in sick pleasure. Apparently he had been caught not paying attention. Immediately he was frustrated… with the girl for distracting him… and with himself for allowing it to happen. However, when he cast another look her, and he saw her eyes shining in his direction, concern written across his face, all his frustrations seemed to slip away. With a sigh, Rei knew he was doomed

——————

It had been weeks since Rei had discovered his infatuation for this girl. Nagisa had since figured it out, and took every opportunity to try and push and persuade him to pursue her. Of course, Rei would have nothing of it, claiming that his schedule was too packed with college prep and swim club to even consider asking her out. He wondered when he stopped using emotional irrationality as an excuse, but the thought no longer crossed his mind. Yet, it was just like his best friend to continue to push… and he should have seen it coming really.

“Rei-chan! The star viewing party is coming up! I think you should ask her,” Nagisa said without hesitation. Rei nearly spit his lunch across the table at such a suggestion. Leave it to his best friend to find one more way to torture him over this.

“No, Nagisa. We have competitions coming up, we need to focus,” Rei answered sternly.

“We have been focusing, you more than anyone. I see the way you push yourself everyday. You’re more prepared than anyone else on the team. You should give yourself a reprieve,” Nagisa pouted. 

“No, Nagisa, and that’s final!” Rei snapped.

“Geez, Rei, why won’t you just take a chance?!” Nagisa shouted back, slamming his fist on the table. Aside from the shock of Nagisa’s outburst, Rei was also shocked when his tea tipped over and spilled right onto him. He yelped out, and was quick to right the bottle, and luckily the spill wasn’t that bad, but he wondered what forces were working against him to make him forget to re-screw the cap.

“I’ll be back,” Rei grumbled, rising from his seat and heading to the bathroom to put water on the small satin. It only took Rei a couple of minutes to take care of the small mark on his uniform, but when he came out of the bathroom, he couldn’t believe what he saw.

“You should really cover those up, or boys won’t want to ask you out,” a girl from a different class snapped. Right in the face of… her. 

“What do you mean?” she inquired curiously.

“Cover your freckles. They considered a blemish, and they’re ugly,” the other girl snarled. Rei could feel his blood boil, and before he could even think logically, he was striding threateningly across the hall and standing in front of her.

“She doesn’t need to cover anything! Her freckles are beautiful, and lots of boys like them, so stop acting like such a jealous brat!” Rei snapped. The other girl looked up at him with a shocked expression, before turning her back and striding away. Feeling the adrenaline run out of his system, he finally realized what he just did, and with a deep blush, turned to face her. 

“Ryuugazaki-san…” she stared at him with wide, watery eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry! You probably didn’t need me stepping in for you. I probably just made things_” However, Rei was cut short when he felt her arms wrap around his middle, squeezing him as if he were her life support. He was so startled, frozen in place, that he couldn’t even form a coherent thought.

“Thank you… so much,” she said, a little sniffle sounding from the center of his chest. Heart beating wildly like a stampede running through his veins, he finally found the courage to wrap one arm around her and give her an awkward hug. They stood like that in the middle of the hall, and Rei was vaguely aware of people moving around them, stopping to stare at the rare sight of public affection. He was sure by the end of the day there would be rumors flying left ad right, but he could really care less. He needed the moment to just be, to think things through, and make rash decisions for the second time in his life.

“I have a question for you,” Rei said softly, pulling away gently and allowing her time to wipe at her slightly swollen eyes.

“Y-Yes?” she sniffled, and he thought it was actually cute. Her little tear-stained face, the redness ringing her eyes and coloring her cheeks… she was so precious, and he wanted to hug her again.

“Do you… have a date for the star-viewing ceremony?” Rei asked, and was surprised he even managed the words without messing them up.

“Date?” she stared up at him with wide eyes. 

“Yes. I mean… that is, if you even want to go,” Rei said shyly, his awkward ignorance suddenly becoming painfully clear to any who looked close enough. She stood and just stared at him for a while, so he was about to open his mouth and laugh it off, but he never got the chance.

“I would love to go to the viewing party with you, Ryuugazaki-san,” she said with a smile, and then Rei was blushing for a whole other reason. Despite her red little nose, her smile shone brighter than the sun in any universe. It was no wonder other girls acted so jealous around her when such stunning, pure beauty was put on display every day. Her freckles changed color slightly as her own blush colored her cheeks, and Rei thought in that moment that he had never seen such a heart-stopping shade of pink before. 

“Really? That’s great…” Rei said with an awkward smile. However, before they could take their conversation any further, they were interrupted by the bell.

“We should get back to class,” she said with a shy smile. Rei merely nodded and slowed his pace with hers as they walked back up the hall. 

——————–

Over the next couple of weeks, Rei found himself purposely staying late after practice so he could spend some alone time with her. He enjoyed listening her talk about how much she loved track. She was surprised and delighted to hear how Rei used to be a part of the club himself, specializing in pole vaulting. It made him blush tomato red when she said she would have liked to see that. He also felt great pride when she said she would do her best to support him at swim meets. 

Nagisa was also very quick to become friends with her, and Gou as well, when she could spare some time out of managing the team. It was also the first time Rei had ever felt jealous of another person’s attentions. Both of his good friends were very easy to talk to, and they were both incredibly more extroverted than Rei himself, so he found that sometimes he would go entire lunch periods without being able to say a single word to her. But he supposed he couldn’t complain, it meant that his friends approved of her. And boy did they ever, they let him know every second she wasn’t within earshot. 

Yet, when the day, or night, finally came for the star viewing, Rei was a complete mess. He had changed his clothes several times, trying to consider what she might like to see on him, and just ended up putting on something that was comfortable. They agreed to meet at the school, since she lived in the opposite direction of him, and she would have felt bad to make him go all that way when they could just meet up half way. Rei hesitated to tell her that he would have walked counties in order to spend time with her. 

The third years all gathered on the roof, boys and girls mingling everywhere and settling in as the sun started to go down. Rei couldn’t find it in himself to stand still as he waited anxiously. It was only when he heard her call his name that he turned, and he was brought back to that first day, when he discovered her beauty. 

“Ryuugazaki-san…” she called with a blush. She was dressed in a simple shirt-dress, cinched at the waist with a plain leather belt. She wore booties on her feet, socks peaking out from the top. Her eyes were lined and she wore mascara, but he was glad that her freckles were still on full display. And with the sun glowing warmly across her skin, he was once again awestruck by the ethereal glow she had when basking in the evening light. He found himself having to compose himself, reminding himself to breathe before he answered her. 

“Please… just call me Rei,” he said, his tone somehow dropping. She blushed, and he could see her eyes dilate slightly.

“Oh, um.. then, Rei-chan?” His answering smile was all she needed to know that he approved of the name. Though she had heard Nagisa and Gou say the name a thousand times, she wanted to make sure she had permission to call him by something so familiar. 

“You look very pretty,” he said shyly, and she could feel her face light up with a pleased blush. No one called her pretty to her face.

“Thank you, Rei-chan,” she bit her lip. Rei’s chest seemed to puff up with masculine pride at her acceptance of his compliment. 

“Hey, guys, we saved a spot over here!” Gou called, waving the two of them over to a picnic blanket she had laid out for their little group of four to share. They happily joined their friends on the blanket, nestling in next to each other without touching more than necessary, and settling in. They waited a little over an hour for the sun to go completely down, but when dankness finally took it’s cover, it was cloudy and stormy. The supervising teachers called an emergency meeting to try and figure out what to do. However, before they could finish their discussion, lightning flashed in the sky and people started running into the school for cover. Fat raindrops fell down on the heads of the youth, soaking them faster than it normally would, causing squeals and laughter to ring out in the dark. 

Rei jumped to his feet and took her hand, running for the door. However, there were so many students trying to go in all at once that it caused a jam. Not wanting her to get soaked and possibly catch a cold, his slung off his jacket and covered her with it. She looked at him in surprise, but he just pulled her along and somehow managed to squeeze them through the door with everyone else. All the third years separated into their respective classes where teachers would be bringing towels for students to dry off. They wanted the worst of the storm to pass before allowing students to start going home. 

Rei immediately went to his desk and pulled out a cloth to dry off his glasses, so that he could better see the condition that she was in.

“Rei-chan, are you alright? You’re soaked,” she frowned, obviously fawning over him but not knowing quite what to do to make it better.

“Don’t worry about me. Are you alright?” he asked, looking her over once he could see clearly through his glasses again. 

“Yeah, but I’m sorry to say that your jacket could be doing better,” she frowned and held up the soaking fabric. She had gotten slightly wet, but his jacket had taken the brunt of the damage.

“Don’t worry about, it’s just water,” he waved away her guilt. When the teachers returned with massive stacks of towels, Rei was quick to grab two, though before he even thought to start drying himself off, he turned to her and wrapped the towel around her shoulders, mopping up what little wetness she had managed to collect. She blushed at his sudden action, though Rei didn’t quite catch on until she reached past him for the second towel. He stopped his movement as she wrapped the towel around him, and started fluffing his hair dry. 

The action caused them to step closer together, their toes nearly touching, and for the first time, Rei got a really up-close look at the freckles on her face. He was so enraptured that he stopped drying her down, and it took him a moment to realize that she,too, had gone still. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes, and he was lost. Rei realized for the first time just how important this girl had become to him in such a short time. Though it wasn’t the first time he had encountered such an occurrence, this one was definitely high up on his list of the most important. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, and he meant it. Rei was a master at picking out beauty, but she held a beauty that was rare to find. She was more so than when Haruka-senpai let out a rare laugh, or when Rin-sempai cried in happiness. She was more precious than all the sunsets, and flowers, and butterflies in the world combined. And it had taken him until then to truly realize that. 

“I’m sorry,” she said with a sudden blush.

“Why?” Rei asked, wondering if she thought she had done something wrong. Though that was definitely not the case, he thought, and would set the record straight.

“You were probably really looking forward to seeing the stars. I know how much you enjoy beautiful things,” she said, and she looked like she was sad, but what was even worse was that she was sad for him. Somehow, after seeing that look on her face, he found his voice, and inner voice coming out that he didn’t even know he possessed, and it spoke his true feelings. Feelings that he had once sworn he would never get caught up in, or acknowledge.

“Nonsense,” he shook his head. Leaving the towel hanging around her shoulders, he leaned down and took her beautiful face in is hands, holding her close to him. “Every time I look at you, I am blessed with something more beautiful than all the stars in the universe.” She looked up at him with large, teary eyes. Yet before she could answer, he leaned down and peppered kisses along those freckles that he had come to fall so deeply in love with. Even the sound of Nagisa whooping behind him didn’t stop him from paying homage to every precious dot and mark on her face.  

For the fist time, Rei felt complete, and yet he was still so unsure and confused. But there was never a time when he loved feeling that way more than he did then, with her star-kissed face between his undeserving hands, and her smiling up at him as if he were the sun she revolved around. He was, for once, truly happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> In response to another seeming tumblr NSFW scare, I am backing my work up here~


End file.
